thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Семья Ли
Семья Ли была дворянским родом в Магическом Королевстве Левианта. Изначально влияя на левиантских политиков, после семья выжила в Левиантской Катастрофе и основала Королевство Мукоку в Акуне. Семья Ли was a noble family in the Magic Kingdom Levianta. Originally influencing Leviantan politics, the family later survived the Levianta Catastrophe and founded the Kingdom of Mukoku in Akuna. History История Early History Ранняя История В какой-то момент семье Ли, живущей в городе Асмос, были дарованы дворянские титулы в Магическом Королевстве Левианта. В какой-то момент они получили Клинки-Близнецы Левианты и стали передавать их от поколения к поколению. Некогда во время эпохи BT глава семьи, Ирта Ли, женился и дал жизнь двум дочерям, назвав вторую Лай. At some point, the Li family was granted titles of nobility in the Magic Kingdom Levianta, living in the city of Asmouse.Original Sin Story -Act 2- - Booklet At some point, they obtained the Twin Blades of Levianta and passed them down through the generations.Akuno-P Twitter - March 5, 2016 - 動画中でリィの持っている武器は、レヴィアンタ魔道王国に伝わる由緒正しき双剣。 Sometime during the BT era, the head of the family, Irta Li, eventually married and sired two daughters, naming the second one Ly.Ma Survival PV Project 'Ma' Проект 'Ма' В EC 013 Ирта проспонсировал седьмой Проект 'Ма' и сенат выбрал Лай как возможного кандидата. Накануне того, как окончательное решение было принято, юная аристократка была убита Ириной Часовщицей. Позднее в этом же году случилась Левиансткая Катастрофа; выжившие члены семьи бежали в Акуну в основали Королевство Мукоку; государство просуществовало несколько столетий, прежде чем рухнуло. Род продолжал существовать и в EC 900 благодаря Фену Ли; он работал на Фундамент Фризиса, прежде чем стал частью PN. In EC 013, Irta funded the seventh Project 'Ma' and the senate selected Ly as a potential candidate.Original Sin Story -Act 2- - Booklet Right before the final decision was made, the young aristocrat was assassinated by Irina Clockworker.Ma Survival - 「昨日あの子が死んだ 崖から足を滑らせ転げ落ちた」 Following the Levianta Catastrophe later that year, the family's surviving members fled to Akuna and founded the Kingdom of Mukoku;Akuno-P Twitter - May 4, 2016 the nation lasted for several centuries before it collapsed.Ma Survival PV The family continued to survive into the EC 900s through Fen Li; the man worked for the Freezis Foundation before becoming a part of PN.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption World's End Конец Мира После разрушения Третьего Периода все умершие члены семьи Ли, пребывающие на Райском Дворе, были выброшены обратно на землю, в мир, слившийся с Адским Двором. After the destruction of the Third Period, all the dead members of the Li family residing in the Heavenly Yard were dragged back down to the earth as the ground world merged with the Hellish Yard.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Known Members Известные Члены *Ирта Ли *Сестра Лай *Лай Ли *Фен Ли *Irta Li *Ly's sister *Ly Li *Fen Li Trivia Пустяки Conceptualization and Origin Концепция и Происхождение *Фамилия "Ли" частично навеяна именем Вокалоида, представляющего Лай - Лили. *The last name Li is partially inspired by the name of Ly's representative Vocaloid, Lily. Appearances Появления *Ma Survival (первое появление) *Original Sin Story -Act 2- *Original Sin Story: Complete Edition *Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot (только упоминается) References Ссылки en:Li Family es:Familia Li